Peter's Happily Ever After
by stubbendick26
Summary: What happens when the supernatural community come out in the open and Peter goes to a supernatural doctor to see what services she provides?


My name is Kendra Michaels and I just moved to Houston TX, bought a nice house and opened a clinic for vampires and immortal's. I pulled my mid-back wavy black hair into a high ponytail, my cedar green eyes were odd with being a half Native American. My figure is also not normal for being half Indian my breast were a D and my waist is a 6 and I am 5'8 tall. I was born in 1943 in Jackson Mississippi. Being immortal has it's perks; I can heal anything and I am very good at fighting. I don't know who my father was since my mother never really told me before she passed on in 1965 but I did know he was a Chieftain of a Navaho tribe. My mother was a flighty nurse moving from place to place, tribe to tribe. I grinned as I opened the doors to my clinic and sat behind the desk waiting for my patients to arrive. I was reading a cook book when I heard a husky voice.

"Excuse me miss. But I would like to know what services you can offer vampires?" I looked up and was struck by how handsome this vampire was. His shaggy blonde hair moved into his eyes, he is muscular and toned, he stands at least 6'6 tall. I smiled.

"Well I can heal any wound you may have, I work with teeth, eyes, and I can change your whole immortal make-up if you'd like." I said standing and motioning him into my office.

"OK how can you change my immortal make-up?" he asked sitting in a chair across from my desk.

"I can make it so you can eat, sleep, go out in the sun, have children with your mate, your scars will disappear, you would keep your powers, strength, speed, and heightened senses." I said smiling sweetly at him then I realized he was my mate.

"I would like that very much." he said, I nodded and pulled out some paperwork for him to full out. I smiled as he started filling them out.

"What is your name?" I asked he looked up at me and smiled.

"Peter Whitlock ma'am. What is yours?" he asked as he finished filling everything out, he handed them back, I put them into his file.

"Dr. Kendra Michaels." I said smiling as I looked over his paperwork to see what all he wanted done and it looked like he wanted the whole work up.

"Alright let's get you to a room, changing your immortal make-up will make you sleepy so it would be a good idea to have you on a bed before you pass out." I said smiling at the smirk that went across Peter's face.

"Alright" he said walking into the room after me. I pointed to the bed, I smiled as I put on my gloves and started his exam. He looked great to me.

"Alright take off your shirt and shoes then lay down on the bed." I said smiling at him, I made notes in his file then looked up. My breathe was caught in my throat as I stared at his muscular chest and chiseled abs. I cleared my throat as he bent over and started removing his boots and his perfect ass was right there in front of me. I looked down at his file and noted he was extremely healthy and fit. I went over to the side of the bed and put a hand on his chest and another on his head.

"So tell me what you do for a living?" I asked trying to keep him talking as I worked.

"I am a mechanic and I restore vintage cars. I live a few miles away actually, and since vampires and other supernatural beings came out of hiding I can stay in one spot and my business flourishes." he said chuckling, I laughed with him. The supernatural world came out four months ago there are some fanatics around who try to kill certain supernatural beings. A lot of my patients now have permits to carry weapons, I know I do.

"That's true, my practice wouldn't be doing so well if we hadn't come out." I said as I finished his transformation, his eyes were now a beautiful blue.

"Now you will need regular check ups for your teeth but other than that you can come in at anytime for healing." I said as he started to fall asleep. "Rest my mate" I whispered shutting the door and turning off the light. I went back to the front and looked around, there was no one there and no one signed in so I sat down and started reading my book again.

"DAMN!" I jumped at the sudden outburst, I knew Peter had caught sight of his eyes. I smiled as he rushed out of the room and to the waiting room where I was. He looked at me and smirked at me, then hugged me then spinning me around in circles.

"Thank you so much Kendra." he said finally stopped spinning me. I smiled and nodded.

"No problem Peter." I said sitting back down in the seat to stop the spinning. Peter sat next to me and held my hand.

"Would you go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?" he asked, I looked at him and smiled.

"I would like that." I said smiling, he leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"I will pick you at 7." he said I nodded and he left. I grabbed my book and continued reading it. Once the day was over I locked up the clinic and walked home, I smiled knowing I found my mate and was going out on a date with him. I walked through the front door and petted my German Shepard Kingsly. I quickly feed my dog then refilled his water dish, then went to take a shower. Once done I dried off then changed into red lacy thong and an ivory silk ankle length free flowing nightgown. I put on the matching robe, went into the living room, started a fire in the fireplace, then sat down on the couch to finish reading my book. I looked up about three hours later and decided to start cooking some dinner, I looked up as a knock came to the door. I went over and opened the door to see Peter standing there looking like he went swimming in sot.

"Peter are you alright?" I asked motioning him in, he sat down at the kitchen table with his head in his hands.

"Someone bombed my garage and house." he whispered, I went over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you go take a shower, I will bring you some clothes and dinner is cooking. We will figure this out Peter." I said smiling at him, he nodded and I showed him to the master bathroom, I went to my bedroom and found a men's pair of sweat pants and a white wife beater, they were an old friends of mine. He was killed four days after staying with me. I put the clothes on the bed and went to the kitchen to pull the tuna casserole out and made the plates. I smiled as I poured the sweet tea and placed everything on the table. Peter came into the room, he smiled slightly at the table then at me. "Come eat and we can talk about what your going to do know." I said smiling at him as I pulled a notebook out for notes. I heard Peter moan and I looked up and grinned when I saw him eating for the first time in years.

"Alright so what did you loose?" I asked as we ate our dinner.

"I lost $20,000 worth of tools, everything in my house, thank god I didn't have someone else's car." he said I looked over at him also happy about that.

"Did you have insurance on everything?" I asked as I picked up our plates and put them in the sink to wash later.

"Yes thank god, I was lucky I wasn't even home, I was at the bank getting my new debit and credit cards." he said, I smiled as the dishes were done.

"Alright you can take my car tomorrow to take care of that and get you some new clothes. You are more than welcome to stay here until you figure out what you want to do." I said smiling at him, he nodded and I motioned for him to follow me, I showed him to the spare room across the hall from my bedroom.

"Thank you for this Kendra. I know you don't really know me but I appreciate you opening your home to me." he said hugging me.

"No problem Peter. Let me know if you need anything." I said kissing his cheek then walked into my bedroom and fell asleep.

_**6 months later:**_

Peter and I have been dating ever since he moved in. He decided to rebuild his garage next to my clinic, we had talked about it and decided to live together and he propose two months ago and we were getting married in a very small ceremony in Vegas tonight. I smiled as I packed my bag, and I grinned when Peter walked into the room with his bag in his hand. We left our businesses closed for the weekend, we had our names added into each others bank accounts, and I had my secretary take Kingsly to her house for the weekend. We boarded the plane and headed out to Vegas to get married and have fun. Once there Peter signed up into the Palm Springs hotel the honeymoon suite. I watched as he went into a spare room to change into his suit while I went into the bathroom and curled my hair, then dressed in the dress Peter asked I wear which I had no problem with. I smiled at the spaghetti strapped white dress with beaded crystals on the bodice, flowing skirt that reaches an inch below my ankles. I smiled as I walked out of the bathroom and watched as Peter's jaw dropped. We left the hotel room and went to a small chapel across the street, we married then went to dinner. We had so much fun, gambling, dancing, and drinking. We both won 50 million dollars each, and a new truck and SUV.

After we got back to the hotel room, we were kissing and touching everywhere. I giggled as he tossed me onto the bed, this was the first time we ever made love because we both wanted to wait till we married. We made love all night and most of the day, not even bothering with protection. I love Peter with everything I have, and I wanted to give him the gift of children. Once the weekend was over we went home and moved Peter's things into my bedroom and picked up Kingsly. Monday morning was chaos, we both had to go back to work. I kissed Peter and went into the clinic and smiled as I set everything up, I waited for two hours with no patients so I went to a bathroom and took a pregnancy test it came out positive. I grabbed my cell phone and started texting Peter.

_'Do you know when you will be ready to have children?' I asked._

_'We could start now and I would be extatic. Why?' he asked._

_'I'm pregnant.' I said. _I didn't get a reply back which made me nervous then the front door burst open with a panting Peter standing there.

"Please tell me your serious" he said, I showed him the test. He got so excited, picking me up and spinning me in circles.

"What made you take the test?" he asked sitting me in a chair then sitting next to me.

"Well having the power to heal gave me a heads up plus I was bored." I said laughing, he chuckled a little.

_**4 years later:**_

I stood in the kitchen making lunch for my family, I had closed the clinic shortly after I found out about my pregnancy because I didn't get enough business, now I'm a stay at home mom. I looked up as there was a knock on the door. Peter was out in the garage working on a new car he was asked to restore. I walked to the door and opened it. I stared at a handsome man with shoulder length curly blonde hair and a pixie sized woman.

"Can I help you?" I asked, watching them closely, I knew they were vampires but I didn't trust anyone around my kids.

"I am Jasper Whitlock ma'am, I am looking for my brother Peter. Do you know where he is?" he asked looking me up and down, that's when I noticed there were more vampires sitting in two cars in the driveway.

"Mommy? Emma is trying to get in the chair again." Jace said looking around my legs to see who was at the door.

"Alright. Give me a second." I said walking into the kitchen and grabbing my one year old then grabbed Jace's hand. "Follow me" I said to Jasper and escorted my kids to their father.

"Peter sweetheart. Jasper is here." I said going into the garage while Jace ran to his father.

"Daddy" Jace yelled jumping into his father's arms. Peter caught Jace with practiced ease. I smiled as the vampires came into the garage.

"Jasper it is good to see you finally. I have been trying to get you out here for almost 5 years. Meet my wife Kendra, our son Jace, and our daughter Emma." Peter said, I nodded in acknowledgement.

"A pleasure to meet you darlin." Jasper said shaking my hand, I smiled sweetly.

"Peter dear lunch is about ready." I said ushering the children to the door then I heard Peter.

"Alright sweetheart I'll be right in." I grinned and went back into the house and sat the children down for their lunches, I looked up when the pixie girl walked into my home then stared at my children.

"Those children aren't Peter's." she commented making Jace look up sharply at me.

"Why would you say that? You don't know anything about me and you sure as hell are too stupid to even realize Peter has blue eyes now not red." I said back to her while glaring.

"Momma." Jace said worried at me.

"Peter is your daddy Jace don't let the crazy little girl tell you different. You look just like your father." I said smiling softly at him. Alice went to open her mouth again but Peter and Jasper came through the door, Peter took one look at Jace and saw the tears then the anger on my face.

"Kendra what happened?" he asked, I looked at Alice with a glare.

"Daddy that boy said you weren't my daddy." Jace said pointing at Alice, I covered my mouth to stop from laughing, Peter looked murderous.

"Listen here Alice, you keep my brother from me, you bad mouth me without even knowing me but you crossed the line coming into my house and saying that to my 4 year old son. I don't care if you are Jasper's wife you will get off my property and do not return. Jasper you are welcome anytime but that thing you call a wife is not. I will not have Alice come into my home and disrespect my wife when she was so willing to help your family." Peter said, I smiled and handed him his lunch as I sat on the counter and ate my lunch with Peter watching me.

"I will leave when my husband does." I looked over at Alice, and shook my head.

"Which husband?" I asked causing everyone to stop and stare at me. I saw the kids were done eating. "Jace take your sister into your special play room, mommy and daddy will be there soon." I whispered he nodded knowing that something was wrong. The special play room is actually a panic room full of toys and other things they would need.

"What do you mean by which husband? I only have one." Alice said, I glared at her once the children were safely locked in the panic room I turned to Alice.

"Is that why you have four wedding ring sets?" I asked looking at her, she looked shocked.

"I can see them through your shirt. If Jasper was your true mate you wouldn't need so many wedding rings plus you would want him happy." I said as Peter handed me his plate which I placed in the sink since I was sitting in front of it still on the counter.

"Of course I want him happy." she said defensively.

"Then why are you keeping him from Peter and trying to push yourself into my family by telling a 4 year old that his father really isn't his. That won't make Jasper happy when your forcing Peter to choose between his families happiness and his brother. Did you even give Jasper the message about our marriage, we had invited him to the wedding along with the rest of the Cullen's?" I said then glared at the girl as she started to look nervous.

"I never heard about Peter's wedding and he is like a brother to me as well and I would have gone if I had known." Emmett commented glaring at Alice.

"So would I have" Rose said coming to stand next to me while Emmett stood next to Peter.

"Peter is not part of our family that's why I keep our families apart." Alice seethed, I glared at her.

"You are so stuck on yourself that you don't even realize that your entire family care for Peter and you are the one tearing your family apart. Now this is my home it will do you well to remember to respect it and stay the hell away from my children. If you say one more thing to my children that I don't approve of you will never be welcomed here again." I said then looked at Rose and Emmett. "Rose, Emmett follow me." I said then went to the medical room Peter had built for me to continue looking after what little patients I had. "Lay down I want to give you both a gift, but you might fall asleep." I said, they both nodded and laid down. The rest of the Cullen's came in to see what was going on. I gifted them and watched as they fell asleep, I ended up gifting the other Cullen's but Alice. Once everyone was awake I told them everything they needed to know about their new lives. I let my kids out and followed them out backyard and watched them play at the playground Peter built for them, I looked up at Peter when he wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you for everything my love, our children, home, and the life you helped build for us." he whispered I nodded and smiled kissing his jaw.

"I hope your ready to add to our family." I said smiling as Jace played with his sister.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, I took his hand and placed it on my stomach, he looked at me then my stomach with a huge smile on his face when I nodded.

"Really?" he asked, I nodded again giggling when he spun me around. Jasper and the Cullen's came out of the house with a pissed off Alice following them.

"What's up Peter?" Jasper asked as he watched us then glanced at his niece and nephew playing in the yard.

"I'm going to be a daddy again." Peter said excitedly, I smiled at Jasper.

"Congratulations Peter, you deserve all the happiness in the world." Jasper said hugging Peter then me. I smiled at Jasper and kissed his cheek then whispered in his ear.

"Go to the lawyer's office in town the secretary there is your true mate her name is Annabelle. She is a good girl Jasper, she will make you happy. You deserve it, and don't be a stranger, the kids need their uncle." I smiled and hugged him, I felt water hit my shoulder and I knew he was crying.

"Thank you Kendra." he said then left to file for divorce and meet his mate.

"What did you tell him?" Emmett asked, I looked up at him and smile.

"I pointed him in the direction of his happily ever after." I said smiling up at Peter who grinned down at me. Alice left in a huff never to seen or heard from after the divorce was final.

_**End!**_


End file.
